O breve adeus
by Lara Boger
Summary: Kai estava cansado de sofrer por algo que não tinha volta e disposto a também dar a sua guinada. (KxM). The GazettE/Miyavi - Yaoi


**Disclaimer**: The GazettE e Miyavi não me pertencem. Definitivamente não mesmo. E essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse**: Kai estava cansado de sofrer por algo que não tinha volta e disposto a também dar a sua guinada. - The GazettExMiyavi - Yaoi.

**Notas**: Ideia boba e de última hora. Levei a sério, mas estou com pouco tempo e disposição para querer que isso saia mais do que o considerado minimamente legível. Sorry.

* * *

**O BREVE ADEUS**

**Oneshot**

Noite.

O rapaz moreno sentado no chão permanecia concentrado nas imagens transmitidas pela TV. As cores preenchiam seus olhos, e o som agitado não deixava que qualquer pensamento se concretizasse. Yutaka estava em um conhecido torpor ao qual se deixava levar em várias madrugadas, com mais ou menos frequência. Um momento particular de fossa e luto.

Na TV o músico dançava e tocava sua guitarra fazendo com que o público vibrasse, assim como um encantador de serpentes. Não era difícil imaginar como. Miyavi tinha exatamente esse talento de fazer com que todos estivessem estupefatos ao seu redor, enfeitiçados por aquele talento misterioso e aquela personalidade vibrante.

Kai não era uma exceção e não se sentia culpado por tal. Era impossível não ceder a aquele sorriso bonito. Mas ainda pensava se tudo aquilo ainda tinha valido a pena.

Os dois haviam tido uma história. Não uma amizade, mas sim um relacionamento que durara anos. Um namoro – ou fosse lá o que pudesse chamar aquilo – que havia devastado tudo em seu caminho.

Eles tinham tudo: química, completude. Amor.

Pelo menos era isso o que pensava. Ao menos quanto a si mesmo poderia dizer que tinha amor. Kai não sabia o que dizer a respeito de Miyavi, se algum dia ele o amara. Havia tantas formas de amor que não ousava saber o que se passava pela mente do outro ou de cobrá-lo. Antes julgava saber apenas de olhar seus olhos, mas esses tempos pareciam ter ficado para trás. Gostava de pensar que um dia ele lhe amara. Isso fazia com que se sentisse melhor consigo mesmo.

Não que se sentir melhor fizesse alguma diferença. As pessoas costumavam dizer que o fim de um relacionamento doía, mas inevitavelmente acabava passando e foi isso que Yutaka fez questão de mostrar aos outros. Passou pela fossa que mal conseguia disfarçar e depois foi aprendendo a esconder de todas as formas costumeiras. Foi como se tudo houvesse passado e cicatrizado.

Mas não. Kai continuava sofrendo. Não como se fosse o primeiro dia, mas ainda sentia doer. Talvez fosse pelo modo com que tudo terminou: abrupto. Simplesmente um _"não posso mais_" por parte do outro. De uma hora para outra, ao invés de um namorado Yutaka havia se tornado um reles amante de um homem casado e com uma esposa grávida.

Miyavi simplesmente estava construindo uma vida ao qual não havia espaço para ele. Uma família, um novo passo na carreira. Tudo isso em segredo, sem que houvesse uma palavra qualquer. E a expressão de pesar no rosto dele não indicava nenhuma mágoa perceptível ou vergonha em terminar com aquela história.

Para Miyavi estava tudo bem e não fazia grande diferença. Descartara-o como se fosse uma peça de um jogo, ou algo que não lhe servisse mais. Kai sabia que ele era bom em disfarçar os sentimentos e ainda sentia vontade de saber se por acaso havia sido tão fácil para ele dizer aquelas palavras e romper o que tinham.

Se é que significava algo para ele. Talvez não houvesse significado nada. Não sabia dizer, afinal. Talvez ele tivesse rompido simplesmente por Melody estar grávida e aquele segredo entre eles ficar seriamente ameaçado. Ou talvez porque ela tivesse descoberto algo e o obrigara a escolher... ou simplesmente porque ele a amasse. Um mistério do qual temia tomar parte e não gostar da resposta. Estava cansado de sofrer por algo que não tinha volta e disposto a também dar a sua guinada porque havia _alguém_.

Kai ria de si mesmo ao pensar nisso, mas alguém estava conseguindo suplantar as barreiras que erguera em torno de si mesmo, naquela amizade que aos poucos vinha tomando formas de _algo mais_: Murai Naoyuki, baterista do Alice Nine. Sorridente, engraçado e... fofo. Yutaka sorria ao pensar nele e isso era um bom sinal.

Kai não esperava um novo amor. Nunca dera esperanças a Nao e tentava deixar isso claro fosse por alguma indiferença com a qual o tratava, ou a palavras incompletas, o "não" a algum convite simples como o de um café ou um almoço... mas gostava de conversar com ele. Gostava da forma como o bochechudo sorria e achava graça de tudo e mesmo negando seus convites ficava feliz em vê-lo se aproximando disposto a uma nova tentativa. Naoyuki era doce e paciente. Isso lhe agradava e muito.

E mais uma vez Yutaka sorriu ao pensar nele, ignorando aquela voz grave e melodiosa que tantas vezes lhe fizera perder a razão no passado, o chamado de um relacionamento que se perdera sem qualquer chance de volta. Miyavi era feliz em sua nova vida e isso era notado a olhos vistos. Estava também na hora de encontrar a sua felicidade e nunca conseguiria isso enquanto estivesse passando pelas horas mortas de uma fossa sem sentido e sem razão.

Pegou o controle remoto e ejetou o DVD. Sem grandes delongas quebrou o disco em suas mãos dando fim às canções e aos empecilhos, naquele desfecho simbólico que deveria dar a fotos e bilhetes que não tinha ou estavam restritos a um simples botão de deletar arquivos ou emails.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o peso daquela decisão em seus ombros, porém com um sorriso leve nos lábios. Estava na hora de buscar seu próprio caminho. Estivesse ele onde estivesse.

**FIM**


End file.
